1. Field of the Invention
Automotive Brake Dust Recovery Unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the servicing of the brakes of an automotive vehicle the brake drum, backing plate and shoe assemblies are invariably found to have dust and foreign particled material associated therewith, and at least a portion of the particled material being asbestos or an asbestos containing material. Asbestos has been found to be highly detrimental when breathed, and in many states it is mandatory that asbestos dust not be allowed to escape to the ambient atmosphere.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that may be moved to a position adjacent a brake assembly after the wheel associated with the assembly has been removed therefrom, with the apparatus then being removably secured to the brake assembly to subject the latter to a current of air to separate dust and particled foreign material therefrom with the current of air with entrained particled material being directed to a confined space within a tank where it is subjected to a washing operation, and the washed air then being subjected to a filtering operation prior to being discharged to the ambient atmosphere.
Another object of the invention is to supply a brake dust recovery unit that not only separates dust and particled material from a brake drum assembly by subjecting the latter to a current of air, but in addition also separates dust and particled material from the drum by subjecting the interior of the drum and the brake shoe assemblies therein to a rotating blast of air.
Yet another object of the invention is to supply a brake dust recovery unit that removes dust and particled foreign material from a brake drum assembly, and permits maintenance work to be performed on the brake drum assembly without danger of the person carrying out this maintenance work breathing air contaminated with dust and particled foreign material that may in whole or in part be asbestos fibers or fibers containing a substantial quantity of asbestos.